Heart of History
by M. K. Paine
Summary: Mary Howard, sister to Anne Howard, is taken hostage by a certain Colonel to make sure the village of Pembroke told the truth about Benjamin Martin. Little does she know that she has instead captured his heart. Tavington/OC


**Author's Note:** So, this was a spur of the moment story. I was watching the Patriot and had a burst of inspiration. The story will only be a few chapters long since it started so far into the movie. I hope you like it, and if you do, please review. I like reviews. They're a nice surprise to wake up to the morning after posting a chapter. :) Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Patriot or Colonel Tavington. (I must now go fling myself from a cliff...)

* * *

Twenty-year-old Mary Howard stepped out of the store and into the cool January air. She rubbed her stiff neck. She hated taking inventory, but with her father, mother, and sister gone, it was left to her. She had elected to stay behind, so they wouldn't have to close the store for a week. They really couldn't afford to lose a week's business. Mary was miffed about missing Anne's wedding, but it was necessary. Anne had promised to give Mary all the sordid details about married life as soon as she returned. For the time being, Mary took care of the store with excessive care.

It was a shame she couldn't inherit the store because she would have been able to keep it up well. Her father had taught her like she were a son. She often felt guilty that she couldn't take over the store whenever her father died. If only she were a boy.

There was a sudden shout that made Mary start and look around. A young boy was running down the road shouting, "The Dragoons are coming!"

The town sprung into movement. Women hurried their children into their homes, and men hurried their wives. Mary stood still, and stared in the direction of the sound of approaching hooves. The man in the neighboring house stopped for a moment to stare at her.

"Get yourself into the store, Mary," he said to her.

Mary shook her head. "I will not run and hide from Redcoats, Thomas," Mary said with her head held high. The man Thomas shook his head and hurried into his house.

Moments later an intimidating group of men on horses came galloping through the town. Mary's heart constricted with fear but her face remained smooth. In addition to teaching her how to run the store, her father had taught her how to control her emotions and not fear the Redcoats. The horses slowed to a walk, and Mary could sense them growing closer.

She waited until she knew the first horse was level with the store before looking up. Her bright green eyes met a pair of ice blue ones. The man on the horse was staring at her in contemplation. Mary took in his appearance and was disgusted with herself for finding the man unbelievable handsome. The icy eyes entranced her and only when he had moved on was she able to look away from him. She mentally berated herself for her foolishness. He was a Redcoat, for Heaven's sake. She could not be finding a _Redcoat_ – she sneered the word internally – handsome.

More horses followed the first man, and Mary's eyes fell on a familiar face. The familiar man had stopped and dismounted at the store. "Mr. Wilkins?" Mary questioned, shocked to see a fellow colonial in the Redcoat uniform.

"Everyone is to meet in the church. Colonel Tavington would like to address the entire town," he responded without showing any recognition. Mary's shocked expression melted into a glowering mask. She marched passed him, contemplating whether she should kick him or not. She decided not; she was still a lady after all. She walked to the church with the rest of the town as they left their homes at the orders of other Redcoats.

* * *

The town seemed deserted to Colonel Tavington as the Dragoons entered Pembroke. At least it had until he caught sight of a young woman standing outside of a store. She was looking deliberately in the opposite direction, but Tavington was able to get a good idea of her appearance. She was quite pretty as far as colonials went. Her long dark brown hair was braided in a long plait and had been flung over her shoulder. Shorter pieces that did not fit into the braid framed her face. Her skin was like porcelain with the slightest hint of pink in her cheeks. He could not see her eyes but he assumed them to be the same muddy brown that many of the colonials had.

As he rode past her, her face turned and her eyes met his. His assumption had been wrong, and his cold blue eyes were met with a pair of glowing green eyes. They were full of pure hatred and disgust. She was indeed beautiful, even with such unflattering emotions like hatred and disgust being expressed through her eyes. Tavington found it disconcerting that her hatred upset him. She just another colonial. He had seen such detestation in other colonial eyes, and hadn't been affected by them as he was being affected now. He had the urge to dismount and demand to know her reasons for hating him so. He, however, forced his horse forward and momentarily forgot the woman.

* * *

Mary stood in the church with her arms folded across her chest. Her heart hammered in terror, but her face was a blank mask. Then, there was the sound of her sister's voice, "Mary!"

Mary turned and saw her family walking into the church. She rushed to them and wrapped her arms around her sister, then her mother, and finally her father. She released her father and clasped hands with Anne. Anne's eyes showed the fear that Mary refused to express. A sudden clicking of hooves on wood made Mary turn her head. She pushed her sister behind her and backed away from the pale-eyed man from earlier who had entered the church on horseback.

Her eyes met his for a second time, and again, she felt the unwilling attraction to him. She glared ferociously at him to disguise the fear that was caused by his presence both as a Redcoat and as an attractive man. He stared at her for a moment with that same speculating look, and then looked around the church.

"This town has given aid to Benjamin Martin and his rebels," he began, and Mary shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was equally as attractive as the man himself was. He continued. "I wish to know his whereabouts. So…anyone who comes forward may be forgiven their treason." There was silence around the church. "Very well. You had your chance." The man turned his horse to leave.

But, "Wait!" Mr. Hardwick rushed forward and pointed to her father. "This man gives Martin and his men supplies. He brings them to Black Swamp…by the old Spanish mission."

"You fool!" Mary cried at him. She took a step forward, but her father restrained her. The man glanced at her and then back at Mr. Hardwick. "This man here?" he asked looking at her father.

"Yes," Hardwick replied.

"Black Swamp, you say? By the old Spanish mission? Thank you very much," he said. Mary stared at him, terrified by the careless expression on his face. He suddenly urged his horse forward a few steps, reached down, and grabbed Mary's arm. He pulled her swiftly up in front of him on the horse before Mary knew what was happening. "To be sure you are not lying I will take this woman with me. Should your information prove true she will be returned unharmed. Should it be false, she will return less lively than she is now." He turned his horse and left the church. Redcoats quickly closed the doors.

Mary started to come out of shock and struggled against her capture's arms. His grasp on her didn't loosen.

"Ready to fire the town on your orders, sir," Wilkins said as they approached him. He looked briefly stunned by the sight of her on the horse in front of who was no doubt Colonel Tavington.

Tavington hesitated for a moment, and Mary looked up at him. She could see an internal battle raging in him, and she was reluctantly curious as to what he was battling. "Fire the town," he said after a moment, and rode away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. If you liked it, please review. I love positive feedback. I even love constructive criticism. So throw it at me. :) Again, thanks for reading.


End file.
